Mi Nombre
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Nunca mencionar su nombre había sido tan difícil. Millones de veces lo hizo antes en diferentes tonos y por razones distintas. Pero esa única vez aquellas 5 letras parecieron perforar su garganta al ser pronunciadas. YAOI. Dedicado a MagiDunkelhei y Lizzy


**Aclaraciones:**

100% Prideshipping (Seto x Yami).

Mi primer fic de esta pareja.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi

**Dedicaciones:**

Dedicado a MagiDunkelhei por hacer que me enamorara de esta pareja por sus maravillosos fics y sugerirme que escribiera algo sobre ellos. ¡Al fin! Tuve una idea y aquí esta el resultado. Espero te guste n.n

Dedicado a EliZaBeTh214, se cuanto te morías por leer un Pride mio xD

¿Recuerdas que simplemente te decía que escribía y escribía hojas para el capitulo de "Juegos del Corazón"? Te mentí (en parte, ese capitulo de verdad fue largo xD), pero realmente tarde mucho más por escribir y terminar este One Shot.

He aquí tus 25 hojas xD

Y si linda, ya puedes gritar histéricamente (¿).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfrutendolo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Nombre<strong>

Segundos, minutos, horas… No lo sabía, lo único que tenia claro es que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas inútilmente al mismo asunto, sobre un pecho en el cual se suponía que dormida desde rato atrás, arrullado bajo el movimiento casi simétrico de la respiración de quien se hacia llamar su amante, su pareja; ambos solos acompañándose mutuamente entre sabanas blancas y cuerpos desnudos sin pudor, después de una noche en donde nuevamente ambos se habían entregado a sus deseos y pasiones, a besos y abrazos, a caricias y movimientos sincronizados.

Arriba, abajo; nuevamente arriba, nuevamente abajo.

Como de costumbre, cuando todas aquellas acciones guiadas por la pasión que ambos compartían sin desenfreno, se recostó sobre el pecho de quien fuera de esas cuatros paredes era conocido como Seto Kaiba, cerrando sus ojos e intentado que su consciencia cayera presa del cansancio y la falta de fuerza que sus acciones solían causar.

Como de costumbre, el castaño no se había negado a esa evidente intromisión a su espacio personal, permitiéndoselo silenciosamente, a la vez que uno de sus brazos era enredado en su cintura y el otro se estiraba para tomar el libro sobre la mesita de noche que previamente había prepara allí.

Más, en esa ocasión, hasta el preciso instante en que Seto tomó el libro y lo abrió en la pagina donde se había quedado la noche anterior, todo dejo de ser como de costumbre.

Yami no durmió como debió de haberlo hecho, él se encontró completamente despierto a ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Pensando, simplemente pensado. Dejándose torturar silenciosamente por esos pensamientos que advertían con arrebatarle la cordura.

Desde hace tiempo, una pequeña duda, un pequeño desliz de sus ideas y de su cotidianidad lo hizo percatarse de un insignificante detalle en la relación que hasta ese momento tenia con el ojiazul, que prontamente termino por convertirse en su mayor preocupación.

Una duda que le carcomia el alma en silencio, una interrogante cuya respuesta necesitaba escuchar de cualquier modo, pronto, lo más pronto posible; pero que cada vez que se encontraba dispuesto a preguntar, sus palabras se atascaban en su garganta dejándolo apenas respirar.

Era cuando se daba cuenta que no estaba preparado aún para escuchar una de las dos posibles versiones de la verdad.

Una de ellas lo haría extremadamente feliz, lo haría amar más a aquel hombre del cual podía disfrutar de una calidez humana sin igual cada noche de cada semana, como nunca antes la había sentido y estar seguro de que había encontrado al completo amor de su vida.

Mas la otra… No, siquiera era capaz de concebir en su mente la otra posible realidad. Era demasiado dolorosa, demasiado asfixiante y destructiva. Considerar el solo hecho de que no fuera a él a quien Seto amara, era demasiado, sencillamente demasiado.

Oh, ahí de nuevo, esa punzada dolorosa y cruel justo al corazón.

Pero aun, a pesar de todo, tampoco parecía ya encontrarse bien en vivir con una mentira a cuestas, preguntándose con el paso de las horas y de los días si realmente valía la pena recibir un amor que es para alguien más.

Ladeo su cabeza, permitiendo que sus ojos observaran y se perdieran en el profundo azul de su amante. Sonrió con amargura; si la vida que tenía hasta ese momento junto con aquel hombre había sido una completa mentira, poder encontrarse con aquellos hermosos cristales al abrir sus ojos era lo que más iba a extrañar.

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos ya no pudiendo soportarlo más; el solo considerar la posibilidad de que ya nunca más podría estar de esa forma con él, respirar y saborear un mismo aliento, arrullarse bajo los lentos latidos de su corazón, poder gritar y gemir su nombre una y otra vez cada vez que ambos se volvían uno, pidiendo siempre un poco más con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Sentirse satisfecho de saber que esos pequeños gemidos silenciosos se los causaba él y solo él.

Pero, quizás, estaba a punto de perder todo eso y más.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, de una vez por todas. Había llegado la hora de terminar con la tortura para comenzar con el nuevo cielo o caer en el infierno.

- Kaiba…

Nunca mencionar su nombre había sido tan difícil como esa vez. Millones de veces lo hizo antes, en diferentes tonos y por razones distintas. Pero esa vez, pero esa única vez aquellas cinco letras parecieron perforar su garganta al ser pronunciadas.

El aludido, quien mantenía su vista fija y entretenida en las palabras que leía del libro, le dio un vistazo rápido al ojo carmesí, notándose un poco sorprendido. Después de todo, hasta ese momento había creído que el chico se encontraba profundamente durmiendo como siempre lo hacia.

- Te he dicho que me llames Seto – Comentó fríamente el castaño, volviendo su vista de nuevo al libro y sin demostrar ningún interés adicional sobre lo que el ojo carmesí quería decirle.

Por alguna razón, al encontrarse con los ojos del menor cerrados, creyó erróneamente que quizás el chico se encontraba hablando entre sueños.

Por eso, quizás no había notado la forma en que Yami había mencionado su nombre, ni tampoco con que trabajo las letras habían salido de sus labios atropelladas y frías; cuanto le había dolido el pronunciarlas.

No escucho respuesta por parte del chico tal como lo esperaba, por lo menos no sonora. Simplemente sintió como el menor se levantaba de encontrarse recostado sobre su pecho y se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama.

Ahogo una queja en su garganta, después de todo, adoraba que él siempre se quedara dormido sobre su pecho desnudo, sentir su aliento sobre su piel entremezclándose con el suyo propio; dejar a sus manos perderse entre los suaves cabellos tricolor, permitiendo que estos se deslicen con lentitud entre sus dedos.

Adoraba perderse entre esas cuatro paredes con él, olvidarse por horas que alguna ocasión ese joven que protege entre sus brazos y hace suyo fue su enemigo jurado. Olvidarse por unos breves instantes que es un CEO de una compañía multinacional que no puede avanzar sin su supervisión. Olvidarse que ambos son hombres haciéndose uno, para solo convertirse en simples personas, simple seres humanos demostrándose su amor entre apasionados besos y adictivas caricias.

Ser el primero en poder apreciar esas bellas joyas rubíes abriéndose al despertar. Ver su adorable mirada somnolienta tratando de enfocarse en su azul mirada. Ver su primera sonrisa matutina siendo solo suya y no poder resistir la tentación de apoderarse una vez más de esos suculentos labios, apresándolos entre los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente, probándolos con suavidad y comenzando todo de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que alguno tenga la necesidad de abandonar la habitación y atender asuntos en el exterior.

Seto continúo con su vista fija en el libro, haciendo pequeños deslices con su mirada hacia donde el ojo carmesí se había recostado boca abajo, aparentando abrazar una almohada con fuerza. Esperaba escuchar algo más, alguna queja en forma de broma o la razón del porque lo había nombrado. Había comprado ya que Yami se encontraba despierto, podía escucharlo susurrar cosas inaudibles y sentirlo moverse de un lado a otro cambiando de posición. Él no solía ser tan inquieto al dormir, mas ahora parecía encontrarse de esa forma por alguna razón.

Más tras una pagina leída, en donde el chico no emano palabra alguna, se pregunto si quizás él se había vuelto a dormir, o si realmente nunca se hubo despertado como lo creyó en un principio.

Por fin le dirigió su mirada completa, para comprobar cual de sus teorías era cierta, pero se encontró un tanto preocupado al comprobar que había errado. Yami obviamente se encontraba despierto y cien por ciento lucido, más parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por completo.

Su rostro había quedado recostado en la misma dirección hacia donde el ojiazul se encontraba; más sus ojos se mantenía bajos, estando a casi nada de ser cerrados por completo.

El semblante que Yami poseía en esos momentos era indescriptible, por lo menos para él. Parecía ser una extraña mezcla entre preocupación, tristeza, duda y otros cientos más de emociones que no pudo nombrar.

Hace tiempo lo había notado, esa misma expresión indescriptible y cargada de innumerables emociones. El menor llevaba compórtense extraño desde hace tiempo. Siempre solía perderse en sus pensamientos de manera vaga y en los lugares y momentos más inoportunos; pareciendo como si se encontrara pensando en algo de extrema preocupación en esos momentos de inexistencia de la realidad.

También había notado como es que solía molestarse cada vez que lo llamaba, haciendo que momentáneamente un reflejo de dolor apareciera reflejado en sus facciones como sí algo se hubiese roto en su interior. Más el no solía decir nada, ambos se quedaban atrapados en un incómodo silencio. El dándole una y otra vez vuelta a las mismas ideas, y el ojiazul preocupándose por su distante y extraño comportamiento.

Más nunca le pasó por su cabeza preguntarle al ojo carmesí que era lo que le ocurría, que era aquello que tanto le preocupaba y le hacia perderse en sus propios pensamientos; sí era él quién se lo quisiera contar, estaría dispuesto a escuchar atentamente todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, más él nunca lo obligaría a hablar.

- Kaiba… - Volvió a repetir el menor, ganándose de nueva cuenta la atenta mirada del CEO. Unos profundos azules y unos penetrantes carmesí se encontraron entre la oscuridad. - ¿Sabes quien soy yo? – Habló Yami en apenas un susurro.

Si no hubiera sido porque ambos se encontraban en una habitación donde el único sonido audible era el de sus respiraciones, Seto muy seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado hablar.

El castaño se extraño ante tan rara e inoportuna pregunta, preguntándose realmente que tan despierto pudiese encontrarse Yami. Más Seto cometió un grave error al tomar esa pregunta con ironía.

- Eres Yugi Mutou, el Rey de los Duelos. ¿Te hace tanta gracia restregarme eso en la cara? – Habló Seto en parte con molestia, en parte con gracia.

Desde que ambos habían comenzado su relación, uno de los factores por los cuales siempre discutían - pequeñas y sarcásticas discusiones, muy típicas de novios – era el hecho de que Yami aún mantuviera su titulo como "El Rey de los Duelos", y de que Seto aún no había sido capaz de arrebatárselo. Siempre bromeaban y se burlaban mutuamente de aquello que antes les hubiera hecho mantener un ambiente tenso entre ambos.

Más ahora ese ambiente tenso había vuelto.

El ojo carmesí entrecerró con fuerza sus ojos al igual que las palmas de sus manos, llevándose consigo pequeños pedazos de sabanas que quedaron atrapadas en la acción.

Y ahí estaba, la gota que derramaba el vaso; ya no necesitaba escuchar ni saber más. Era todo, era el fin, allí estaba el infierno a que tanto le había temido.

- Yami - Habló el ojo carmesí casi con rabia, con una rabia profunda que fue fácilmente distinguida en su tono de voz.

- ¿Disculpa? – Y obviamente aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el CEO.

- Mi nombre es Yami, no Yugi… - El chico se movió de su posición, hincándose en la cama y mirando directamente al castaño. No solo su voz delataba su enojo y dolor, todo su rostro lo hacía de igual forma. – Yo soy Yami, no Yugi… Quien ha estado contigo todo este tiempo he sido yo, no Yugi… A quien has besado, a quien has hecho gemir y gritar tu nombre todas las noches ha sido a mi, no Yugi… Quien… ¡Quien te ama soy yo, no Yugi!

Varias lágrimas descendieron sin cautela por las mejillas del menor. Seto las podía ver, perdiéndose y desaparición entre la pálida piel; mas no las comprendía, no entendía el por qué estaban allí rodando y cayendo.

Yami esperó algo, realmente no sabía que, pero esperaba algo. Quizás a que el CEO hablara y le dijera que lo sabía, que sabía que era él, que en ningún momento había que era Yugi, que nunca los había confundido antes, que era a él a quien amaba y no a su compañero.

Más la final reacción que tuvo Seto termino por quebrantarle la poca esperanza que quedaba aún en él. Seto reía, si, ese maldito cerdo ególatra se estaba riendo en su cara; después de haberle confesado que lo amaba, ese bastardo se reía de sus lágrimas.

Era suficiente, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Salto por el lado de su cama, tomando las primeras prendas que encontró colocándoselas con rapidez. El pantalón que había tomado era suyo, pero la camisa que comenzaba a ponerse era del castaño; mas eso no le importo, lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, desnudo, si era necesario.

- ¡Suéltame! - No había notado cuando es que Seto lo había seguido en su acción de salir de la cama, acercándosele por su espalda y aprisionándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kaiba!

El menor forcejeaba, golpeando y pateando cada parte que pudiera sentir del cuerpo de su contrario, más este no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo por nada. Con una mano, Seto le arrebató la camisa que se había comenzado a poner, y con la otra tomo con fuerza su mentón, obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso me crees tan idiota? – Ahora era Seto quien se encontraba molesto - ¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de reconocer y distinguir las diferencias entre tú y Yugi?

Fueron esas últimas palabras las que hicieron que Yami se quedara quieto, mirando fijamente esos cristales azules mientras que en los suyos aun podían apreciarse varias lágrimas perdidas descendiendo de ellos.

Seto notó la quietud del chico, y dejo de apresarlo entre sus brazos, solo mantuvo el mentón del menor entre sus manos.

- Si te llamo de esa forma, es solo por mera costumbre; todo el mundo lo hace. Pero, que ellos no puedan reconocer las diferencias entre un simple niño con una delicia como tu, es un asunto completamente diferente.

El CEO sonrió con picardía, a la vez que nuevamente rodeaba al ojo carmesí con sus brazos, esta vez de frente y sin perder de vista en un solo momento su mirada. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de los ojos del menor, a la vez que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Por un momento Yami se sintió completamente estúpido; tanto tiempo perdido, tantas horas desperdiciadas, tantas noches en vela y días sin conocimiento, todo para prácticamente nada.

- ¿Quieres que te llame Yami, eh? – Seto ensanchando su sonrisa y apreso el labio inferior del menor entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad, logrando así que un leve gemido escapara de su boca - Conoces el método perfecto para convencerme de hacerlo.

Yami rió con malicia. Claro que conocía perfectamente el método para convencerlo, el cual, debía admitir, era muy divertido.

* * *

><p>TADA!<p>

No se, personalmente me gusto. Me llevó algo de tiempo consolidar una idea para un Pride, aunque debo de admitir que no recuerdo para nada como fue que al final se me ocurrió xD.

No tengo mucho que comentar de este One Shot, solo que simplemente moría por terminarlo. Por suerte se porto muy bien y no me causo nada problemas xD. La narración y las situaciones salieron muy fluidamente (Algo que casi nunca sucede con mis escritos o-o).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! :3 Especialmente a esas dos personitas a las cuales les dedique este fic n.n

Espero reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, flores, chocolates, bombas o amenazas de muerte (?).

Y un gracias de antemano por ellos y por su tiempo dedicado para leerlo *o*.

Saludos!


End file.
